Maybe You Could Be My Someone?
by JxMObsessivlyDuh
Summary: It's a JxM AU. This is my second fic. Its about a run away Mai, Who meets a Street kid Joey! GImme A Try. Watch out for language!
1. Chapter 1

I really hope that you guys like this fic a whole lot better then my other fic but if you liked my other fic, that's cool. I think this one is going to be a whole lot better! So wish luck! I just wanted to write this other one because I thought of something knew! BTW This is an AU.

I hope I can do this O○ ….. I think I'll do okay Ü!

Oh Yeah FYI I don't like putting who said it so if you get lost or whatever review and tell me and I'll start doing it again and I can't get italics to work so when they think and talk to themselves it'll be in the apostrophe thingmajigs.

♣----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------♣

'Great another day in the life of Mai Valentine' She pulled herself off of her mattress and went to a pile of clothes, which was sitting on the floor. She through a baggy black pants over her head then put a purple tank on. She looked at the walls before deciding to leave her small room. The walls were covered in dirt and the wallpaper was slowly peeling off. 'I guess it looks better then what it looks like waking up on the street.' She walked down the stairs to see to drugged up teens passed out on the floor. 'Fucking idiots!' She put on a long black coat that went down to her knees it had fuzzy black stuff all around the edges including the hood. 

She slammed the door and began walking down the millions of stairs. She could here people screaming form the other rooms. She could hear children crying. Mai hated the look and the sound of this place not to mention it smelt of piss and vomit. Sometimes she honestly believed that living on the street was better but she knew she made it up in her head to be as great as she made it.

Mai Valentine ran away when she was 13, she'll be 17 in November. Mai's parents died when she was 6 years old. Her parents were wealthy well known people, so even when they were alive they were always too busy to pay any attention to her. Her mother was an opera singer and her father, a well know businessman. As soon as Mai understood the contents of running away, she took off. No one even noticed she was gone but then again no one would, not even the maids. She had no other family or at least her parents never told them she existed.

Mai only lived on the street for a year till she discovered this place. It was home of alcoholics and druggies. People who just didn't care about anything and had no money. Since no one had any money, or at least wouldn't give it to anybody to get the place cleaned up and fix. You know make it look good, not even the people with kids would.

Everyone knew Mai because she was one of those types that would speak her mind and if you got on your nerves she wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass. The kids in the building loved Mai mainly because she was the only one that paid any attention to the kids that lived there and didn't do drugs. That really pissed off the parents, for some reason they didn't like Mai too much. It really pissed her off how some people can worry about them hanging out with someone because they don't like a certain person but not care about the fact that their kids aren't eating dinner and are in gangs, killing people.

What was unfortunate for Mai was the little fact that she sold herself for money. It was the easiest was to make money and in Mai's sense it was the only way to. Sometimes she would cry because of it, she knew it was wrong and that these people would use her for her body, that she could get diseases and a whole bunch of other horrible things. But What hurt most was that no one really loved her the way she wanted them to. She's never felt that feeling. She wanted someone so bad but was too afraid they'd leave her like her parents did.

Mai walked out of the building she had eight dollars in her pocket and she wanted to have a real meal.

End of chapter …

That's it I thought It was pretty good, and don't worry I'll still do the other fic. I'm really into it but I wasn't at first. Well Plz review! It's kinda short but its okay!


	2. Chapter 2

So Yeah! I like this story way better then my other one… I'm not sure where im going to take it yet but I know it'll be somewhere kool!

Special thx to: Kaji … thx for the review and I can't wait for ch.3 of ur story!

Declaimer: I down OWN Yu-gi-oh … Rub it in why don't cha.

I always forget the disclaimer!

╣--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------╣

At the same time Mai left her home this is how Joey's day began …

Joey opened his eyes as the alarm clock went off. He looked at his ceiling _'I hope dad didn't come home last night I don't want to see him after last night, he might still be angry.' _Joey turned over. He didn't want to wake up; he didn't want to have to worry about where his father was and his mood at the moment. He knew he had to go to school though.

Most kids hate school but Joseph loved it. He got to see his friends and he didn't have to worry about his dad. It was like paradise for him, Even if he wasn't the most popular guy there.

Joey sat up from his bed and took a deep breath. _'Please don't be home, please don't be home!'_ Joey got up from his bed and cracked his door open; he peeked from the crack. It looked like no one was home. Joey walked out of his room and to the washer and dryer he pulled out his school uniform and jumped into the shower. He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. There were bruises all over his chest and legs. He hurt badly whenever he moved. What happened last night was terrible, but he'd had worse beatings from his father before.

Flashback

"HEY BOY WHERE AR YA?"

Joey heard his father screaming for him from the other room. His father never wanted him for anything good. Joey's heart began to race with fear, His heart pounding as he walked down the hall.

"Y-yeah d-dad?"

"I ought to hit you for the way you stuttering!"

Joey sat silent he didn't want to say anything to upset his father, but he knew that ether way whatever he was going to get, it was still going to come whether he liked it or not.

"Why you being so quiet? You know what you did don't you?"

"No I don't. What did I do?"

" What, you don't know what you did? I think you do."

"No, dad, I don't know"

"Don't sass me boy!"

With that Joey's dad Knocked Joey right upside his head. Joey Screamed in pain. His dad Got on top of him and began beating his chest.

End flash Back …

Joey didn't want to remember any more. He put on his shirt and jacket before leaving the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall into the living room only to find his father face down in his own vomit. Joey shook his head. _'Must have had a fun night, eh dad?'_ Joey was disgusted at the site of his dad? He couldn't be happier to leave.

So he did he was on his way to school ...

There it was! I didn't do much detail for Joey because he's pretty much in the same background and I got a little bit of writers block but here it is…

Review….


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm updating … I think this story will be much cooler then my other one…. Sorry for updating so slow!

……………………………………

Joey walked down the road toward his school, it was a peaceful morning and there were clouds in the sky hopefully there'd be snow instead of rain.

"Hey Sexy aren't you pretty!"

"Fuck off!"

Joey looked to the side. He saw two guys hitting on a girl Joey stopped walking a kept watching.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere like, you know, the party in my pants!"

"Oh please, that line wouldn't even work on a hooker."

Joey watched and listened … _'Hmm…that guys a loser, Party in my pants, what a loser!'_

Joey was about to turn around and leave when he saw the guy start to touch. The girl told him to stop but he just kept grabbing more. Joey ran up behind him and ripped him off the girl.

"Hey man the girl obviously isn't interested in you so lay off. Got it!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Joey gave him one swift, hard punch right in his dome. Knocking him out instantly!

"That's what I'm gonna do!"

Joey turned around to face the girl.

"I know that guy he's a coward he'll leave you 'cause he thinks you know me. The names Joey, I haven't seen you around Domino before."

"My names Mai, from Downtown. Why would you help me you don't even know who I am?"

"Call me a nice guy, besides you don't have to know some one to help 'em."

"Guess not."

"So are you new to these parts?"

"Yeah just finished breakfast and then that guy came along."

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you again, I got to get to school. Bye."

"Bye, I mean can I walk with you."

"Huh? I mean why not."

………

Joey let her walk with him, and why not; he's never passed a pretty girl up before. They walked with conversation.

"So do you come here often?"

"No. I was just looking for something new."

"Did you find it?"

"No."

"Well I could show you something new, like the party in my pants."

"Not you too."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know… Got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I don't. How bout you."

"Got a boyfriend … well no."

"You know what I meant."

"I know and no. Well this is school. Maybe I'll see you again. Maybe."

…………………………………….

How'd you like it?

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy that ppl like this story! What bugs me though is that no one care for my other story … So I won't be continuing it! Because when I updated No one reviewed so. Whatever. But people like this story so kool! Another thing is that everyone is taking so long to update, like I no im not doing much better but at least im doing it.

At Joey's school …

It was in the middle of 6th period, last one of the day. The day had gone completely smooth.

"So Joey, my main man …"

"W-w-what about Mai?"

"What are you talking about, you cut me off before I asked you what was up, I knew you'd been thinking all day."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout Tristan?"

"Who's this Mai, I've never heard of a Mai?"

"I met this girl on the way to school, this guy asked her to go to a 'party in his pants' and he got touchy, so I helped the girl out. She walked to school with me and she …"

"Ha does someone a wittle crush?"

"Well she was … cute, and witty."

"So when do I meet this cute and witty Mai?"

"I don't know, I didn't get her number."

"Oh Joey, Joey, Joey, noooo, Why do you always do something dumb and that stops you from getting with those girls you like. Instead you waste your time with girls that drive you insane."

"I don't know."

Then the bell rang, everyone left the class. Joey looked out the window, Tristan looked as well, They both saw a tall blonde girl waiting in front of the school.

"Tristan, tell Yug and everyone that I had to do something."

"Is that her?"

"Yup."

Joey ran out fast in order to avoid Tea's guilt trip for leaving them for a girl. Joey got to the front of the school but she was gone. But Joey heard talking from the other side of the wall, and he listened.

"Oh c'mon Mai, you waited for him all day in this stupid city you've never been in before to see him again and now your chickening out because you like him a little."

Joey peeked passed the wall to see Mai; she was pacing back and forth, arguing with herself.

"Hey!"

"**AHHHHHH!** Oh you scared me. How long have you been there?"

"Just turned the corner and there you were."

"Oh, well, I got nothing to do if you maybe wanna hang out or something?"

"Sounds fun."

"Uh… Why don't you show me around town."

"Why not."

Joey showed Mai around town for a while. Even though she had shown herself around already before while waiting for him. Mai kept teasing him about his name being Joseph. After a while they began to get on each other's nerves and Mai was beginning to hate the fact that she had waited around.

"I can't believe you, this morning you were cute and witty, now your cute, witty, annoying, and bitchy!"

"Well you weren't even cute this morning. The only reason I waited around was because I felt I owed you and I had no better thing to do."

"That's not what I heard you say around the wall today!"

"You said you just got there!"

"Nope I heard everything!"

"You **lied** to me!"

"Yup!"

"I **NEVER **want to see you again! Joseph!"

"Same here!"

TBC…….

Hey Review! Sorry I had to make them fight I love their love hat relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm….. So how r u guys? I'm super bored and I have way too much time on my hands! That's why it is really pissing me off that everyone is taking too much time to update! Now I'm not going to point fingers but you know whom you are!

Anyways I'm updating!

* * *

'_God! Why did I even bother every guy is the same! No matter what.'_ Mai stormed home she couldn't remember the last time she was so pissed_! 'URGH If I never see him again it'll be to soon!'_ Mai walked home mumbling about how stupid Joey was.

She walked into the pathetic building that she called her home. It was now one around 4 o' clock. She walked into the apartment wear once passed out and overdosed teens once laid. She headed to her room she didn't want to deal with her so-called roommates. She walked into her room and threw herself on her bed. _'Here I am again! And all I can think about is that Joseph! That stupid, cute, mean, and giving boy, I suppose I have to admit to myself that he was cool. I mean he maid me forget about everything else. But he's a liar like every other man! Yeah but he lied so you wouldn't get embarrassed.'_

Mai couldn't stop thinking about Joey for some reason she liked him but at the same time hated him.

XxXxXxXx

Joey Walked around to the normal places that him and the gang would normally hang out. He kept thinking about Mai. He had a big crush on her but had just met her. He didn't think it was possible to fall so hard for someone so fast. _'I hope I see her again she was special. I mean sure a little annoying and self-obsorbed not to mention bitchy, but hey we all have our faults.'_ Joey continued to walk towards the arcade when he saw Tristan.

"Hey man!"

"You got her number this time, right?"

"Nope, we ended up hating each other in the end."

"What happened to cute and witty?"

"Turned into sexy and bitchy. Just the thought of her makes me want to rip out every little piece of my hair."

"Well if I were in your shoes I would have banged her and left."

"I know you would, but I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah tell that to Yumi, Ami, and all them other girls."

"They wanted it so I delivered."

OoOoOoOo

Mai walked to the bathroom, she didn't want to but she had to work tonight. She couldn't get a real job because she stopped going to school when she was in eighth grade but that didn't mean she was stupid. Mai was incredible smart she was talking in full sentences with big words before she could even walk.

Mai put on dark make up and as much flashy clothes she could put on without covering everything up. Then she was out the door and into hell.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Tristan drove to a jobsite with his dad that night. He had to finish something up so Tristan was going to help. He looked out his window and guess what he found.

* * *

Very short but it was going to be smaller so yeah. This is going to be kind of slow because I'm trying to finish up my other story.

:xReviewx:


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry it has been a while but I wanted to finish my other fic and fast.

……………………

It was the next day at school…….

Tristan walked up to Joey, Joey looked bored with the girl who had been flirting with him for the last ten minuets.

"Eh Hm.. I need him"

"Oh okay."

Tristan pulled Joey away from the insanely annoying giggly girl.

"Thank You Joey, The girl was crazy, talked to me for no fucking reason and about dumb fucking stuff!"

"Your Welcome but yeah I really have something to tell you. Okay, So I was going with my dad to help him out with some Job he got."

"So?"

"I'm not done yet. So yeah, we were driving and I saw this hooker who look strangle like your cute and witty Mai. In fact I am almost positive that it was her."

"No you didn't."

"Tonight I'll show you were she was working at, but it was all the way on the other side of Domino."

"Okay well then we'll go tonight."

……………………..

Mai woke up on the bed of a hotel room, the man who hired her seemed to have already left. Normally she wouldn't stay with the guy all night but he mentioned a tip. She looked around to see one and there it was on the dresser. She decided While She was around She should shower and everything. She had a bag that had an extra set of clothes in it just in case. It was a little less sluttish. She also had her make up in the bag as well.

She had finished getting already and decided she should head back home, she didn't have anything else to do.

When she had gotten back to the place she was staying at she wanted to throw up almost immediately it smelt horrible then it had before, but then again it had been getting worse and worse lately.

"Hey look who's home?"

"Leave me alone!"

"We saw ya down on Da otha side of Domino."

"So what's it to you?"

" You find a new place to sell yourself at, or do you just think ya betta then the rest of us here in down town Domino."

"Get away from me!"

"Yea walk away!"

Mai shook her head and continued walking up the stairs.

'_Fucking Losers.'_

Those guys are the big gang of downtown Domino; there beef is fighting the other side of domino's gang and messing around with the locals, especially the little ones.

"Hey Mai You were out all night and missed the excitement."

This was the little girl that lived a cross the hall from Mai. She was about 8 years old and her name was Sarah. Her parents were drug addicts, all cracked out on dope. The only reason she was born was because her parent forgot to get an abortion. Mai was completely against what they did for money. They would make kids and get money from welfare and then have and abortion at the end of the pregnancy. (Isn't it sad that people do that? The baby's feel everything. Even at the very beginning because the nerves are the first thing created.) Mai had taken care of Sarah ever since she was little, she fed her and played with her taught how to walk, talk, and potty trained her. They were each others only friend in the world.

"What happened?"

"The girl next door to you died in her house bout' a week ago. She's been rotting in that room all alone. That was that smell that just came."

"That's terrible. How did they find her?"

One of the gang members that lives got fed up with the sent then found out it came from, so he knocked down the door and found he decomposing on the floor."

"Oh man, She was really nice."

"Yeah, sad part is I think she killed herself."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't do drugs, so she didn't overdose. She would never talk to anyone and was always sad."

"Oh."

"I got a tip today you hungry?"

"I haven't eating in two days."

Mai took Sarah's hand and walked her back down the stairs.

"Hey you didn't see the body right?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"What did they do with the body I don't know but I herd them dragging her down the stairs."

…………………

There is the chapter Joey and Mai will see each other again in the next chapter I promise I just had to update because it's been a while.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here Is me new chapter but first…….

Chocolatelover1: That was what I was planning so Yeah the gang thing is important but yeah Shh…. Don't tell!

KujakuValentine: Thanks for the warning I'll change that! I forgot all about the rating! And you said "I Really like this story!" does that mean you didn't like my other story and you were lying? Naw I know what you ment I was just playing! Love ya!

……………..

Joey got into Tristans car.

"So I'll take you to where I saw her at."

"I still don't believe you."

"I swear I saw her selling herself!"

"We'll see."

They drove all the way down to downtown Domino. It was about a hour long drive. They pulled up to a convenience store around the corner from where he saw her.

"You saw her here?"

"NO! Around the corner, I'm not taking my car near a prostitute!"

Joey and Tristan walked around the corner to see the one and only Mai Valentine! His jaw dropped as he saw her lean toward the man through a window of his car. Joey ran over to her and pushed her out of the way.

"Sorry but this lovely lady will not be selling herself tonight or any other night for that matter!"

The guy sped away and Joey turned toward Mai. Mai quickly shoved him as hard as she could into Tristan.

"Why did you do that? He's the highest paying guy in the city! Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life!"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah! He coulda killed you, Mai"

"Joeys right Mai! People get killed all the time by sick perverted bastards like that?"

"Yeah, Mai don't you watch those murders shows?"

"I don't own a T.V."

She said that in the blandest way possible. Joey and Tristan starred at her, they were in shock. Who doesn't own a T.V?

"Look, just leave me alone ok?"

Mai walked down the nearest alley in hopes she could get away from them with out them noticing which way she went.

"Mai look!" He ran after and Tristan followed.

"Look I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"What do you care? You met me yesterday and we ended up hating each other!"

"Yeah well I think its sad that someone as pretty as you has to do something horrible like this for a living."

"Look I'm really flattered but I have been doing this since I was 14. That's 3 years now! I think I know what I'm doing."

"Why can't you just get a different job?"

"Because I don't have an education! I'm really smart Joey; I can take care of myself. I didn't want to got to school anymore and be lonely, so I dropped out freshman year!"

"And this is better than school?"

Mai looked around, "Maybe I made a mistake."

She walked away trying her hardest not to run, not to cry.

"Mai!"

She began to run, she didn't want to talk to him anymore! He was right.

This wasn't better!

"I'll go get the car."

Joey watched her he saw which direction she went, he watched her until he couldn't see her no more!

Tristan pulled up with the car, and they decided to follow her. They caught up to her with the car but the didn't get out they just kept following her.

They parked on the side of the road, when Mai started talking to a little girl.

……………..

Mai continued to walk; she had finished crying by now. She looked down at Sarah who was crying.

Mai sat down next to her.

"I guess your night sucked too, eh?"

"Yeah, your back early."

"I ran into some who didn't like what I was doing."

"A cop?"

"No, the guy we talked about at lunch today."

"Oh."

"Why are you crying?"

"My mom doesn't want me around anymore, says she never wants to see my face again and she wont let me in the apartment."

"You can come stay with me if you want."

"I do."

"I'm sorry baby."

Mai pulled Sarah into her arms and let her cry; she noticed Joey and his friend walk up toward them.

"This your kid?"

Mai looked at her then at Tristan.

"She's my friend and she s having a pretty crummy day so if you don't mind I would like it if you'll leave us alone."

Mai carried her in to the house and they followed her. Sarah woke up and noticed that Mai took her back into the building.

"**MAI! DON'T COME IN HERE!"**

……………..

There it was, I left you at a cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to update anyways I did it. So here you go!

:Review:


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! It's been a while! I guess I used to be really good at the whole updating thing but my skills lately are really bad. Any ways the one shot I mentioned doing … I wrote it read it and deleted it! It was pure crap. Anyways the sequel to my other story … yeah I'm still going to do it. I'm just being slow so…..yeah!

* * *

"What are you screaming about Sarah?"

Sarah jumped out of Mai's arms and tried to push her down the stairs to get her out of the house.

"Baby, What are you doing?"

"**NO MAI … HE'S REALL MAD!"**

A man walked out of one of the apartments and looked at Mai. It was the same guy that got on her case about going to Domino.

"Hey Mai I've been waiting for you to get home all day."

"What do you want?"

Mai imedently gave him attitude, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"**MAI NO! YOU GOT TO LEAVE NOW!**"

The guy (we're gonna name him jeff) started to play with something in his pocket.

"You know the situation when you live in a place like this, right? It's the same thing, The kids either grow up to be drug attics, gang members, or hookers."

He said hooker in a mocking way toward Mai.

"Wha…"

"Don't interrupt me Mai! You told my son he could become whatever he wants. But he can't, because ha aint smart and he cant do it. It just ain't possible so I want…"

"Oh My god this is ridicules."

Mai picked up Sarah and tried to walk away from Jeff.

"Stop Mai!"

He pointed a gun to her head

"I'm trying to be serious with you Mai!"

Sarah started screaming and crying and Joey in Tristan weren't sure what to do yet.

"Look Mai," He put the gun done "When you live in place like this its real hard to get out of it, it just isn't possible. Just look at you as long as I've known you you've always said you were gonna get oughta here and be something. But you didn't, because it aint possible. So I'm asking you nicely this time Mai, Don't get my sons hopes up."

Mai just starred at him, Sarah calmed down by now. Joey and Tristan just starred. Jeff turned to the two boys.

"Now I know who you are." He pointed at Joey. "Your in that gang."

"No I aint anymore I got out of it."

"Sure you did. I aint in no mood to fight so get out of here and I don't want to see you here again."

Jeff gave Joey a dirty look and walked back into his apartment.

"Mai .."

"Go away Joey, you two shouldn't have followed me home."

Mai began to walk to her room.

"Bye." Sarah waved.

* * *

There I did it 


	9. Chapter 9

Her I go….Kinda mad that I got 1 one review and 53 hits! If only everyone would review!

…….

Mai laid on her bed and thought, Jeff was right._ 'I did always say I'd be something but I never became anything. Maybe I should a stayed in high school. I probably should have done a lot of things and not do certain things. But it's too late to pick up my life. All I need to do is get out of here and go to home school or something. Maybe get a real job._

Mai sat up and looked at Sarah who had fallen asleep on her bed. She felt so bad for her. She got up and walked toward the drawer, the draw she opened it up and pulled out some waded up cash. She counted it out and found that she had saved up 1,678 dollars. She couldn't afford a house yet but maybe she could use this at an apartment complex. It could work as one month's rent and some food. At least it would do until the next month but she could just work harder for more money maybe get a second job. She went to put the money back in the drawer when she noticed 1.78 out of cents at the bottom of the drawer. She smiled; Sarah must have come in and put them in here. Mai went back to the bed and lied down. _'Maybe I'll take Sarah with me, get her into a school. Perhaps on the other side of Domino, but that will cost more money … I just can't leave yet.' _

……..

Joey kept thinking about what happened the night before. He couldn't believe Mai was a prostitute that she lived in a place like that. He remembered the stench of the place she was staying at, that smell would never leave his mind, burned in there for eternity. _'Even if me and Mai don't get along so well I'm gonna help her.' _He got out of his bed and began to get ready for school. HE didn't get much sleep that night. He walked out of his room and saw his dad awake in the kitchen. His heart raced, he hoped his father was in a good mood. He didn't want to deal with him now, in fact he never did but his dad thought differently. Joey walked into the bathroom and began his shower. He noticed his dad notice him, but his dad didn't do anything. So he thought he was home free.

Joey got dressed in the bathroom, he was ready to leave all he had to do is get to the door. Hoping his dad wasn't upset. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. His father stood right there, like he was waiting for him that whole time.

"Good morning dad."

His dad hit him in the jaw; he knocked Joey against the wall. Joey's head smacked the wall really bad. For a second he lost his sight, but he could still hear his father voice.

"Why were you out so late boy?"

Joey finally regained sight and he looked at his father.

"My friend got in some trouble and I went to go see what was up."

"What did I tell you about starting fights boy!" his dad quickly knocked him back against the wall.

"I didn't start a fight, there wasn't a fight dad. I was just trying to make sure my friend was alright."

"Don't argue with me boy!" Joeys father punched him in his face again. Joey was starting to feel it now. No one hit him harder than his father. "Get to school boy I don't want to see your face."

Joey's dad left the room and Joey turned around to look in the mirror. His mouth was bleeding, his jaw was bruised, and his eye was swollen. '_There is no way I'm showing up for school looking like this.' _It was rare that Joey wasn't at schoolhe practically had a perfect attendance. He would probably go to the park or something for the rest of the day.

……

Mai woke up and looked at the clock it was 8:50 a.m. It was still early and she was still tired but she didn't want to stay here today she wanted to do something, but thanks to Joey and his little friend, she didn't have enough money. _'I guess I'll go to the other side of Domino and see if there is anywhere cheap to live there, maybe a nice school to go to.'_

She got out of her bed and put on some clean clothes. She was heading to the bathroom when she noticed something wrong; Sarah wasn't in the bed anymore. Mai did her hair thinking she was outside playing. She walked outside and didn't see her, she started freaking out maybe Jeff was still mad and did something to Sarah to get back at her. She turned around and screamed.

"Ha Ha …I scared you!"

"That wasn't funny, I thought you were gone."

"Do you want to go to the other side of domino with me. Maybe look at some places to live."

"Are you take me with you when you leave?"

"Yeah I'm gonna put you in a school too."

Sarah grinned.

……………….

There's the chapter! Btw, I'm going to start working on the sequel to If You Say So. I'll probally start it today, So I might even post it today it today.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmmm….. here it is I know long but u know school started and everything….. Anyways I'm kind of sad because my favorite reviewer didn't review. ( You know who u r ….. I miss you where have you gone too ? looks around Welll here it I haven't posted the sequel to my other story but im working on it.

…………

Mai and Sarah had looked at a bunch of apartments. It was a complete waste of time though on the way to Domino she remembered something. She can't get Sarah into a school with out birth certificates and shit and she get an apartment till she turns 18. She only had to wait a couple of months until she turned she turned 18 but how was she gonna get the stuff for Sarah.

Sarah and Mai went to a near by park, she let Sarah play on the jungle gym for a while. She walked back and forth keeping an eye on Sarah at the same time. She noticed a familiar face on a nearby bench. It was Joey; she wanted to talk to him for some strange reason.

Joey was starring in the ground, he was in a deep thought. He didn't even notice Mai walk up kinking dust his way. Mai Starred at him ….

"Are you okay?"

Joey looked up.

"Why are you hear?"

"What happened to your Jaw?"

"huh? Oh…."

Joeys tone quieted

"I got in a fight."

"Hmm… sure you did. I'm just looking at places around here."

"Sounds fun."

"It isn't."

"You know Mai I didn't want to bug you last night I just wanted to help you …make sure you were okay."

"I didn't ask for your help when I want it I'll ask … understand?"

"I jus…"

"Goodbye Joseph!"

Mai stood up and saw Sarah in front of her.

"Come on were leaving!"

Mai stormed away holding Sarah's hand.

"You know he was just trying to say I'm sorry, Mai!"

"Who cares I don't like him."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! The Mai I know wouldn't have talked to him if she wasn't interested!"

Mai looked at Sarah …

"I…..I ….. Shut up."

…………………

_Jeez what a bitch! Acts like no one ever cared her before. She needs to pull the stick outside of her ass._ Joey walked slowly around the park, he should just show up to school late. He didn't want his friends to see this. They already knew what his dad did, all because Tristan had to open his big mouth.

……………………..

Later that night

Joey had gone home his face hurt real badly, he was lying in his bed. He was thinking about Mai. _Why am I thinking about Mai she's mean, bitchy, ungrateful, sexy, and has the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. Uggh…don't say good things about her._

Joey's dad had been gone since Joey got home from the park. Joey figured he was probably out somewhere getting drunk. Until, he heard banging and yelling from outside the door. Joey shook his head and figured he probably got Mrs. Chaney upset. She was the old lady that lived next door. But Joey heard the commotion in his living room and he was sure that it was not the old lady.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! It never ceases to amaze me at how bad at my updating skills are! But I'm sure u guys know that with school and stuff. You get pretty busy and side tracked. Also I am posting my sequel to my other story.

Wellll here we go ….

Joey peeked out his room to see what all the commotion was. He could see his dad wrestling with some blonde girl. Pretty soon Joey realized that this one wasn't very willing to play and at that very moment he recognized who the girl he was with was. It was Mai. Joey quickly ran to help her, he pushed his dad off of Mai. She quickly hoped up and hid behind Joey. She had yet to put two and two together and realize that this was Joey's dad.

Jim looked furious when he picked himself off the floor. Jim stumbled trying to get closer to Joey who backed up with every step his father took. Mai followed Joey's example. Jim began to utter something but his words were so slurred that attempting to put it together would be harder then anything else u could try to do.

His father continued to try and speak while pointing to Mai then to Joey. Then Jim tried to swing at Joey but missed and ended up falling on his face. Joey just stood there, and then finally realized that Mai was still clutched to his arm. He turned around.

"What are you doing here? How'd you meet my dad? Why did you leave with him?"

I went to a bar to get a drink after I took Sarah to a hotel, when I left that man followed me, he's bigger then me I couldn't stop him. That's your dad?"

Joey got quiet.

"I'll walk you home."

They had gotten all the way out of the building before either one spoke.

"Does your dad hit you, Joseph?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"The Bruises on your face, the state of your home, the fact that your father swung at you."

"He was drunk." Joey turned around and looked at Mai. "He's always drunk and he's always mad. He doesn't know he does it."

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"I don't want to leave him like everybody else did. I love my dad still. Believe it or not."

"I wouldn't know."

"Know what?"

"What it would feel like to love a father, I've never really had one at least I don't remember him. My parents died when I was six. I ran away and never went back."

Joey sat down on a near by bench.

"You've been alone and on your own since you were six?"

"Yeah I was incredible smart. I could read, speak with big words and I knew a little bit of Spanish and French. There was library near where I lived by then all I used to do was read that's how I know so much now. I've never actually gone to a school. Never had a real friend. That's why I relate to Sarah so much."

"Where did you run away from?"

Mai stood up and started to walk back to her hotel. Joey followed her.

"I used to live in some fancy rich house. I don't remember the exact address but I know how to get there. I still have the deed to the house and the money. But I can't access the money till I turn 18. But to get it I'd have to get my parents will from the house and I'm to scared to go back. What happened to your family?"

"Mines typical. My mom divorced my mom when I was nine, she took my sister and left me with my dad. I ran after the car when they took off but I couldn't keep up with the car, she didn't stop. My dad has been drunk and reckless since."

Mai looked at Joey, she felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Mai."

Joey and Mai walked to the hotel together. They talked about their lives and what they wanted to do. They told each other things they'd never dare tell another person. It was the first time either of them felt true love, let alone for each other.

………

Hey wheres my favorite reviewer, Yami the Pharaoh's babe and burgers abd fries... I miss u guys?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey long time no update i dont have an excuse so here it is Plz reviews!

…………………

Joey woke up in the hotel bed …. he looked around them to the ceiling then realized he was naked. Suddenly he remembered what happened last night. Him and Mai did it, they had sex. In his head he did a little victory dance as he reached for his cloths and went into the bathroom as he remembered last night. He felt something for mai she was something speacial for sure. He didn't know why but there definitely was.

Mai sat on the couch and she heard the showere tuning on. _'Joey must be awake.'_ She continued watching some cartoon that was on the WB. It was Sarah's favorite show; Yu-Gi-Oh. She thought it was fun to watch and Sarah liked it a lot so whatever. She didn't think anything weird about last night it wasn't liked she hadn't had sex with a bunch of other guys before. She thought it was cute though how he had invited himself to cuddle with her. _'I hope he doesn't try to pay me.'_ Mai had never really actually had sex with anyone without being payed or forced into it. Honestly she was a little nervous to see him after last night.

What if What if What if ... It was all she could think about ... She couldn't get her mind if of it. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, starring at the T.V. She wasn't even watching it anymore. Just thinking what if ... what if... what if. She hadn't even noticed That Sarah had left the couch and it was now Joey starring at her. It was Silent all you could hear was the television in the background.

"Man I'm hungry!" Mai Jumped up when she heard his loud voice. She starred at him with big eyes! " I could probably eat a whole cow, You know! Omigod I'm late for school! Two days I've missed now! I should probably go in late. What do u think?"

"Uhh... whatever you want Joey! Whatever!"

"Mai ...?" It was silent for a second she just looked at him.

"Yes Joey?" She looked at him she wanted him to stay, she didn't know why but she enjoyed his company.

"I'll stay if ya want me to!" she looked back at the t.v. " I think you outta go Joey! School is important and im sure your friends must be missing you!"

"Hmpphh... Schools importrant .. Ha ... your one to talk!"

"Shut up!" Mai through a pillow at him. "I can't believe you said that... now I definately want you to leave!"

Joey sat up and walked to the door as Sarah walked into the room. " You know I care about you Mai, Right?"

"Ya Ya." Mai didn't look at 'em.

"I Really do Mai. I think I'm fallen for you too."

She looked at him and watched him reach for the handle and he noticed her looking at him. HE waited for her to respond.

"You better get to school fast."

Joey looked down and opened the door. " I'll see ya around I guess." And he shut the door.

I know im getting off the plot but its been awhile ill get back on it here it is hopefully someone is still left to read!


End file.
